Mario
Mario is a character on Video game all star island he has been on the show since episode 1. Season 1 In Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes he didn't do much for his team however he was still safe at the elimination ceremony. In Key to the Million Dollars he kept trying to jump but never got to he was safe at the elimination ceremony with no votes. In Treasure Trouble he tries to figure out where the gold is by checking walls in the end he ends up figuring out that the gold is in the T-Rex giving his team Team Beta their first win. In Lucky Duckies he makes it to the final 2 of the challenge but loses to Alph he is safe at the ceremony with no votes. In 3 Idiots and a Wise Ninja he places third in the challenge his team ends up winning the challenge for the second time. In The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots he is absent for most of the challenge this hinders his team and as part of a twist for his team to win he has to last 5 minutes without being caught by Ryu Hayabusa despite lasting 11 minutes his team loses anyway and he is reluctantly eliminated by Spyro however as part of a twist he comes back to the game however he is on Team Alpha instead. In A Kick in the Paintballs he builds his fort out of stone bricks and makes it to the final 2 of the challenge despite King K. Rool paying Banjo about 1000 honeycombs for their team to win their team loses for reasons unknown however he is safe. In You Dare Question Me? he arrived late to the challenge he still did pretty good in the trivia contest when the contestants arrived at the mansion he escaped and because of that he wasn't traumatized as much as the other 3 however he still jumped off a cliff multiple times and killed himself so he was still traumatized. In the finale The Wheel of Winning he didn't get to do a torture at all and had to go up against Falco in a boxing match since they both didn't complete a torture Mario was doing good but got disqualified due to kicking Falco in the kiwis he would've had a big role for the final challenge but due to Falco's absence he didn't get any role in the final challenge. Season 2 In Rainbow Road Rage He was one of the contestants who returned he wasn't so ecstatic to be returning as he said "I can't believe I'm doing another season of this show" in the challenge he takes out Spyro and Ryu Hayabusa and makes it to the final 3 of the challenge however he ended up being knocked off by Superman due to placing third in the challenge he is the Team Captain of Team Omega since Omega is the worst group since Omega is the worst group in the wolf pack they have to vote someone off but as a twist instead it's a vote between the offline people since SpongeBob was voted out his team was down to 4. In A T-Serious Problem He hid in a room and kept planting locks on the door because he'll avoid dying sooner from a zombie and when he does eventually turn into a zombie he won't be able to attack anyone and make it easier for his team to win this strategy fails as he is the last one for his team and ends up dying causing his team to lose he was trapped in the room he was in but escaped off-screen even though his death caused his team to lose he did last the longest so he was safe at the ceremony with no votes. In Bearing the Sharp Turns He does pretty good in the challenge even being in the top 2 for a while but an avalanche hits him causing him to go to last his sled gets attached to Spyro's but Kirby somehow passes him putting him in last despite this his team didn't lose a member as Thomas Rush got to decide who was going home. Red Dead Debtors was probably Mario's highlight episode during the episode he robbed several banks but got barley any money out of them to win the challenge he sold several things like his horse his cap his shoes his gloves eventually he gets turned into a 1989 doll of himself 17 ladies "want to have fun with him" due to this his team gets 1700 dollars Superman kept trying to offer him Luigi for 90 dollars he doesn't accept as it would cause his team to lose money his team finally wins a challenge for once. In A Crock and an Ice Place Mario uses his kart to drive around he finds a statue and is the first one to advance to round 2 he didn't know what round 2 was so he continued to look for statues his kart ended up crashing and breaking however he rebuilt it but Banjo. said no karts allowed during the race Mario ignores Luigi's advice despite ignoring him he said he would call a doctor to help Luigi but his phone broke so he can't .Mario goes as fast as he possibly can but ends up placing last despite his entire team being out they are the only team safe from elimination. In 4 Idiots and a Horse Mario showed surprise about the teams merging so early he didn't do too much but he didn't fall off the mountain and moved on to the sword fight where he stabbed King K. Rool and killed him he ended up winning one point since Spyro charged at him but missed and fell off the mountain in the second part he found a horse very quickly and it went very fast but he didn't win another point in the third part he rides his horse underground and reaches the center of the earth however he didn't win a point as the location he was supposed to take his horse was the horse pen in the last part he promised his horse he'd share the million with it if he won if the horse took him to Mako the horse rode as fast as he can but they didn't win the point Mario wins immunity as he tied at one point with Spyro King K. Rool and Kirby. In See Sectoring Plants Mario gets paired up with Falco they do really good in the challenge winning immunity badges with 6 points Mario ends up accidentally hitting Peach with a bo-omb and killing her. In F-ZERO Skill, All Luck Mario does really good in the challenge placing in the Top 2 for most of the race but he ends up vomiting from going too fast falling into 4th he goes past full speed but falls off the track and collides into Spyro he ties with Spyro in last place he builds a plane but Banjo deletes it he ends up rebuilding his jet and goes to third however Spyro wins Mario congratulates him on his victory when Spyro has to make a decision for something he doesn't know about Mario suggests to pick someone he isn't close to in case it's elimination. In Kirby's Death Land Mario digs a hole to avoid Kirby when Kirby digs a hole Mario gets out he ends up taking a star and starts flying around Dream Land Mario ends up using an uno reverse card on Kirby he gets the power of God and Anime on his side but still gets swallowed by Kirby he is safe at the elimination ceremony with no votes. In Cardiac Faluire & Carpets Mario quickly finds a camel he hits multiple people with the camels spit but they don't fall off he's shown to have severe trauma from twists as he gets multiple panic attacks when twists are brought up he ends up taking King K. Rool out of the challenge Mario tries to get an egg even calling an egg with his new phone he ends up dropping it off his carpet he does not win immunity but congratulates Falco on his victory at the elimination ceremony he is safe with no votes he gets shocked at Spyro's "elimination" and is glad that Banjo was messing with them and Spyro was sage. In Acidic Anklebreaking Antics Mario is desperate to finish the challenge and runs as fast as he can getting out of Labyrinth Zone and placing third he gets worried when his 2 friends Falco and Spyro are in the bottom 2 he gets annoyed when Banjo reveals it's a non elimination since all the tension was for nothing. In Shin-Raking in the Moola! Mario kept accidentally killing Yoshi's thorought the episode with Bo-ombs. After Banjo announces that it is a stealth challenge. Mario disguises himself as Luigi. When Spyro asks if anyone wants to team up he accepts a team up. Later on Mario grabs a magnet sending him towards the chopper. Category:Male characters Category:1980's